


The Coast

by Memessavedme



Series: X-men AU [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Steve Harrington Deserves Love, X-Men Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: A sort of skip ahead for This Love, it is a Burning Sun requested by @ohmybgosh on Tumblr for the Harringrove for BLM event😁
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: X-men AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768297
Kudos: 32
Collections: harringrove for BLM





	The Coast

This was a mistake, a really bad idea but there Steve was in the doorway of their room. It was their room now, not his and he loved that. The fact there was now random posters for Metallica and Mötley Crüe and an actual mattress on the floor for Billy. One that they could slip under the bed during the day.

But there he was, watching the winged boy as he looked out of the window. Standing in his usual loose white vest and jeans. His hair had the same golden tinge it had whenever the light hit it just right and at that moment it was.

Steve took a deep breath and closed the door behind him, Billy turned to look at him as he did. "Hey".

"Hey", Billy smiled and leant on the windowsill with his arms crossed, making his arms bigger and more defined. "What's with that face?".

"What face?".

"A face like you're about to tell me you ran over my cat or some shit". Billy furrowed his brow and kept his eyes on him.

"Do you want to, I don't know do something tonight?". Steve asked and immediately felt the familiar gut-wrenching regret run through him as he waited for the answer to the question he wished he hadn't asked.

"Yeah, sure. What you thinking?". Billy replied like it was the most normal question a friend could ask and that freaked Steve out even more.

"Just thought we could chill, maybe some beers or something". Billy's face lit up and he practically leapt from the window to about a foot away from Steve.

"Now you're talking". He smiled and patted Steve on the shoulder.

"I'll find somewhere and let you know". With that Steve was gone and so was his rational self because he began sprinting towards the front door and then across the gardens to find where the hell he was going to set up this ' _chill out night_ '.

He would always take Nancy into town or the woodland area but he didn't want to do something like that for Billy. Billy deserved something special, something with effort and Steve was stumped by this. In some attempt to figure it out he shot up into the air, stopping once he could see for miles around the manor and then he saw it. The coast.

That night he came to their room, again and thankfully he saw the two large wings he admired so dearly spread out by the bed. Billy was stretching before be turned with a smile. "Where to?".

"It's a surprise". Steve replied and walked over to open the window.

"Is that so?". Billy smirked and came up behind him, his body heat threatening to make his legs go weak. Steve was, of course, a warm person, it wouldn't make sense if he wasn't but Billy wasn't mutant warm, he was human warm and that was something he craved.

"Do you trust me?". He turned to face him and instantly saw those blue eyes of his.

"Always".

With that, Steve had Billy in his arms as they shot across the night sky at a speed that somewhat concerned Billy because he had never seen him like this before. Except he didn't say anything, he just made sure his wings were out and ready if needed.

They landed and Billy had no idea where they were. All he knew was that they were surrounded by the ocean. Not the warm, clear ocean he had grown up with but a cold dark infinite type that seemed to never end.

For a moment they stood on the loose sand beneath them and that was when Billy noticed Steve hadn't said anything. Not even an explanation.

"Do you trust me?". Steve asked again and looked at Billy with those stupid big brown eyes.

"Always". He replied just as he always did to that question. The question Steve asked more for himself than for Billy.

"Right then, let's go". Steve said and took off walking and without hesitation, Billy followed closely as the cool sea air filled their lungs.

Billy was so busy looking at the ocean that he hadn't noticed Steve had stopped until he walked right into him and when he turned to look he saw the blankets and lights. There were candles of all different colours and shapes sat in the sand around the red and blue blankets flattened out with cushions and plates, a 6 pack and a small tupperware box filled with something Billy didn't recognise.

"Did you do this?". He asked sitting down and looking up at Steve as he hovered. Waiting for a reaction.

"Yeah", he sat down but was looking at his hands in his lap. "I wanted to do something nice for you".

Billy was completely overwhelmed. No one had ever done something like this for him. Anything for him at all without expecting something back until Steve. Just the look on Steve's face made his chest tight and he could feel the worry coming from him.

"Thank you", he said and Steve looked up, the relief ran through him making his shoulders drop and the air in his lungs escape. "Seriously. And if you'd said this was a date I would've put a nicer shirt on or something".

That made Steve laugh and that was all Billy needed to take his hand, rubbing his thumb over his palm to sort of comfort him but also fulfil his need for touch. They hugged and pushed each other, played around like friends do but Steve hadn't been touched with such affection in so long he felt a tear welling up in his eye, he stopped it not to ruin the moment.

"Want some food?". Steve asked trying to distract himself from it all getting too much. He wanted to hold Billy as if he'd never see him again but you can't just do that to someone, especially someone like Billy.

A once closed off, just opening up person who needed trust and comfort. You can't just rush things.

"Yeah". Billy smiled and pulled back to let Steve serve their diner. Whatever was in that container stunk, Billy's enhanced senses didn't exactly help.

"Oh no", Steve stared down at it. "I think the sun ruined it". He sighed and put the lid back on.

"It's fine. We can sneak a snack when we get back". Billy was determined to keep this good. To make sure Steve wasn't saddened by his mess-ups.

He needed to act like he wasn't freaking out at the fact they were on a date and how perfect it actually was because he knew that would scare Steve to the point things would go wrong to the point of unfixable. With his unbalanced emotions causing destruction like nothing he had ever seen before, he needed to keep him happy.

"Yeah, sorry. Beer?".

"Do you need to ask?". Billy took the can with a smile and looked out at the blackness of the ocean. "You know why I love the ocean?".

"Why?". Steve perked up at the interruption to the comfortable silence that normally fell on them.

"It has so many secrets. She's seen, death and life since the start of time and probably before that but stays so beautiful". He said and Steve was astonished.

"Do you miss California?". Steve asked and it was a stupid question really but he wanted him to keep talking, keep telling him his inner thoughts. More so than the ones he had already heard, more than just a hero's tragic backstory.

"Not as much anymore". He replied and twisted his drink into the sand.

"Why?". Steve asked and Billy chuckled. He was so amused by the question and Steve just didn't get it. "What?".

"You", Billy smiled. "I used to miss the warmth of the sun on my skin and the good memories but now I have the sun right here. I can touch it". He reached out and pushed a piece of Steve's hair behind his ear.

Steve felt his cheeks light up, the human way not literally.

"It's you, you idiot". Billy finished with and before Steve even knew it was happening Billy was kissing him. Kissing him so softly, so deeply that he almost couldn't take it. Before he knew it his drink was seeping into the sand and his hands were cupping Billy's face. Billy's hands holding his waist as he got closer and closer until he was straddling his lap.

Billy pulled away and looked up into his eyes and the look, the ocean filled eyes staring at him made his fill with tears. Neither of them spoke because they couldn't say what they wanted to in the words they had. That kiss had said it all.

All of Steve's longing and need for just someone to touch him like Billy could was happening and at that moment his ramblings would ruin what they had just shared.

"You're beautiful". Billy breathed as he ran his hand over his cheek to wipe away the tears.

Before it became too much, just looking into his eyes as if they were the only thing left on Earth Steve leant down and pressed his lips to his once more. This time it was quick, a confirmation of his feelings.

"Wanna come back to my place?" Billy smiled and Steve just laughed.

"No, my place is nicer". He replied and they both chuckled before going in for more because they knew from then on that they would never get enough of this feeling. The feeling of being wanted, the feeling of being loved.


End file.
